megamanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
CWU-01P
CWU-01P is an aquatic robot from the first Mega Man game that was originally created for water purification, but is used by Dr. Wily to protect his fortress.Its weakness is the Super Arm, but the Fire Storm works just as well 在第一个游戏中，there are seven CWU-01Ps that roll through the room inside of bubbles and shoot three bubbles at the enemy. The seven are the same, except that they have different speeds and different colors in the circle on them. They appear one by time, and when one CWU-01P is defeated, the next will be faster. Each CWU-01P defeated removes 4 HP from the total HP. 在重制的''洛克男威力加强中，there is only one CWU-01P that reforms its bubble multiple times. It has a new design and speaks in a voice and manner similar to that of a security drone. The lines of dialogue are a direct reference to the Daleks from the Doctor Who series whenever the CWU-01P states the word "E-LIM-IN-ATE!" compared to the Daleks "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The bubble must now be penetrated before the player can actually do any damage to the machine, similar to the Green Devil. On the easiest difficulty setting it goes around in a tight circle in the middle of the room and shoots bullets at regular intervals. On harder difficulty settings it gains a sweeping laser attack that brings down Guts Blocks in order to crush the player; these blocks can be thrown by using the Super Arm. In addition, the circle it follows is wider, and it breaks the Guts Blocks it collides with. Its weakness is still Super Arm, but hitting CWU-01P with Thunder Beam will stun it briefly. Oil Slider is also highly effective against the bubble, as Oil Man points out that water and oil don't mix. Dialogues from Mega Man Powered Up CWU-01P: Intruders...bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Mega Man: Please let me pass! CWU-01P: Negative. Must...eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate... M-445 '''M-445'是一个带刺的更小的和更慢版本的CWU-01P。It descends slowly down from the ceiling, but once it is level with the player, it flies towards him/her in a wave pattern. It appears in Bubble Man's stage in Mega Man 2 and in Mega Water S's stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) CWU-01P appears in the Time Keeps Slipping story arc from the comic series with its appearance from Mega Man Powered Up. Also, M-445 has a brief appearance in Mega Man #9. Other appearances CWU-01P appeared in the Rockman manga and has a cameo appearance in Mega Man Megamix. M-445 has a short appearance in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. In the Mega Man animated series episode Crime of the Century, Dr. Wily used flying bombs similar to M-445. 画廊 MMPUCWU-01PConcept.png|Concept art of CWU-01P from Mega Man Powered Up. MegaManArchieC006.jpg|CWU-01P in the cover of Mega Man #6. ArchieCWU-01P.jpg|CWU-01P in Mega Man #6. R1CWU-01P.png|CWU-01P in the Rockman manga. MegamixWaterBots.png|CWU-01P cameo in Mega Man Megamix. RS27Bombs.png|Bombs resembling M-445 in the Mega Man animated series. ArchieM-445.png|M-445 in Mega Man #9. R2M445.png|M-445 in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. 相似敌人 Enemies similar to CWU-01P and M-445. *M-422A *Puyoyon *Hirarian 427 *SRU-21/P *SW-525 *CFN-24 *Thunder Slimer en:CWU-01P es:CWU-01P